Levy McGarden Goes on a Date
by Lexiconiful
Summary: GaLe Fluff. Levy gets asked out a date by a townie from Magnolia. How will everyone (*ahem* Gajeel) react? How will the date go? Funny and sweet. Fairy Tale and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

"And then," Levy put her head down on the table as her friends gathered closer. "I heard myself say, 'Sure!''." She pulled her hair as she looked up at Lucy, Erza, and Juvia. "What am I going to do?"

"You," Lucy pulled her hands out of her hair and set them on the table. "Are going to go on a date! And we'll help you get ready, right?"

Erza stroked her chin as Lucy all but jumped up and down in excitement. "Hmmm. I've never been on a date, but I've got some jeweled daggers that you can use to accessorize once you choose an outfit.

Levy put her head back down as her friends. Why had she said yes to Shinyusha? Well, she knew why. Her favorite shoe-seller had met her outside the guild this morning with a small bouquet and, literally, his hat in his hand. He'd told her that he'd always noticed her and how he wanted to take her out to dinner that night. He had been so nervous and when she'd said nothing (because of the shock) his head had dropped and he'd turned away, sighing how a lowly shopkeeper shouldn't have bothered a great Fairy Tale mage. She felt so bad for him that she'd said 'yes' to dinner tonight.

But she didn't want to go on a date. Well, she did, but she didn't want to go on a date with Shinyusha.

"Juvia has a question."

Levy turned her head at the whispered statement and came nose to nose with Juvia. "What's your question, Juvia?"

Juvia looked over at Lucy and Erza, but they were engrossed in an argument as to what they each considered an 'accessory'. "Doesn't Levy like Gajeel-sama?" she whispered, concern apparent in both her voice and her face.

"What?" Realizing she'd all but yelled, she jerked Juvia closer and whispered frantically in her ear. "Who says I...that I like him?"

Juvia pulled back and looked Levy with something close to pity. "You should just tell him." She put her hand on her heart and looked over at the counter where Gray sat with Natsu. "Love should never stay inside the heart." She looked back at a gaping Levy and grabbed both of her hands in hers. "Juvia will cheer for you, Levy!"

"Shhh!" She looked around, but Erza had changed armor for Lucy to show off how fetching the right hilt could be with a skirt and they weren't paying them any attention. "It's not like that. I don't…," she trailed off under Juvia's knowing gaze and looked away. "He doesn't feel…," she trailed off again and finally shook her head, pulling her hands away as she straightened her spine. "You know, Juvia, this is a good thing. I can have a normal date, with a nice, normal guy, right?"

"When she says 'normal' it really means 'boring'," a slurred voice added from the table behind them.

Levy narrowed her eyes at Cana and raised a finger, ready to write 'water' in the air right over her head, but Juvia grabbed her hand and patted it with an emotional sniff. "Maybe Juvia is wrong," But she didn't think so. "And is so in love with Gray-sama that she sees love everywhere." She pulled a sad-looking Levy up off the bench and called out to their two friends, who had traded whip for dagger and were currently checking themselves out in a mirror. "Come. We will help Levy get ready for her date with the nice man."


	2. Chapter 2

Droy and Jet, mouths agape at Juvia's shout across the room, watched as the four friends left the guild hall.

Mirajane reached across the bar and saved the pints that they almost poured into their laps. "Easy gentlemen," she tsked and went back to checking the glasses. "Haven't you ever seen Levy go on a date before?"

Their combined 'No!' had her hair blowing back from her face.

"If she wanted to go on a date, I would have taken her! She should have told me!"

"I don't think it works like tha…," Mirajane sighed as the two teammates immediately started to fight.

"Like she'd go anywhere alone with you! I'll take Levy out if she wants to go out"

"The hell you will!"

Mirajane just shook her head and handed PantherLily a stein as the two began to roll around the floor. "I wonder what somebody else would have to say about Levy's date tonight, hmm?" She drawled with a wink.

"Nothing. Gajeel is her friend and her teammate. Dating, according to humans, is a highly personal business. These two," he nodded at the Droy and Jet who were still trading names and smacks, "lack perspective and discipline."

"Mm-hmm. Uh-huh," she rested her elbow on the counter and raised an eyebrow at the deep-voiced cat. "So you're saying that Gajeel wouldn't care at all if Levy goes out with a man that he doesn't know." She leaned forward as Lily paused and started ticking points off of her fingers in a sing-songy voice. "He won't have an opinion if little Levy goes on a lots and lots of dates, gets a boyfriend, falls in love with this shopkeeper, gets married to him, and gives him lots of little blue-haired babies?"

Lily slowly set down his drink and frowned at Mirajane, then smirked. "You are a shrewd and devious female, Mirajane-sama. I respect that."

She put a hand to her chest and batted her lashes. "Why, thank you, PantherLily-sama. Now, shoo." She took his drink and waved a hand at the door. "Go talk to an iron dragon about...whatever."

This is my first Fairy Tale fic so I'd love to hear what you think. Please review if you have a chance. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

PantherLily flew out of town and into the forest until he reached the quarry. He started to head down, but quickly had to dodge as pieces of stone suddenly rained from the sky. "Gajeel!"

"Ehh?" Lily watched as Gajeel's arm turned from steel back into flesh and bone. "What d'ya want?" He picked up a large rock and hurled it straight up into the sky. "Shut it, will ya? I told you I was trainin' today."

The rock came hurtling back down towards Gajeel but he jumped, turned both arms into blades, and quickly cut it into pieces. He landed gracefully, the small fragments falling around him as he focused on his cat once more. "Did you come to train with me, Lil?" He put up his fists, grinning as his fists and arms became covered in iron scales. "Come on. We'll just fist-fight."

Not trusting the dragon's smile, Lily hovered safely out of reach. "Not today, Gajeel. I have some news."

Gajeel lowered his fists. "Is the guild under attack?" He grunted at Lily's 'no' and smacked his fist into his palm. "Ah, did someone put up a new job and you want to beat the fire-breather to it?"

"No, Gajeel. Levy is going out to dinner with someone tonight."

"Yeah, so?" He looked at his hand and started practicing changing it from one weapon to another at high speed. "She and those noisy friends of hers do that all the damn time."

"She's going out with a man."

Another grunt. "She lookin' for another team member? Ha!" He pointed at the near-perfect replica of PantherLily's sword. "We should fight like this. See who's better with that big-ass blade of yours."

Lily sighed audibly and fought not to roll his eyes as Gajeel swung his arm/sword around, attacking rocks and the stray weed. "She is not interviewing someone, Gajeel. She's going on a date!"

"Uh huh. Great. Iron Dragon lance!."

"Hmm." Lily absorbed Gajeel's disinterest as he watched him perform several more maneuvers and transformations. He landed a safe distance away and folded his arms as he thought about Gajeel's lack of reaction. Maybe they were all wrong and he felt nothing for Levy beyond a friend and fellow guild-member. Maybe he and Mirajane and Droy and Jet and Lucy and Juvia and everyone else he'd heard comment about the pair were just seeing something that wasn't there…

"Wait. What the hell did you just say?"

Lily blinked and looked up at the dragon slayer who was suddenly towering above him. He fought to keep his non-chalance...even if Gajeel was now sporting his spiked sword. "Levy has a date tonight with someone from town."

Gajeel stared down at his cat and thought about the dating he'd seen in and around Fairy Tale over the years. Mostly he didn't pay attention, annoyed beyond words when someone (usually Levy) would point out a pair that who suddenly blushed a lot or held hands under the tables of the guild hall. He saw a lot more townies paired off, but who cared about them? The most he'd ever had to deal with personally was when he'd kept running into Alzack and Bisca every-damn-where when the two were dating. The two would pick the darkest corners or the most seldom-seen spots to go off and try to suck each others' faces off. Problem was, those were _his_ spots; places no one ever looked and no one ever came to. He'd just thought no one else knew about them. Even now, he still sometimes found the two cooing at each other.

Damn couples.

His one hand clenched, crushing the rock that he'd held as the other returned to normal. He thought about how close people got to each other on these dates and he couldn't help but picture Levy in some secluded corner. She would be so vulnerable at that range and she was so tiny next to her girl friends, let alone beside some guy. In fact... he scowled, not noticing as Lily slowly backed up and spread his wings.

"Dating gets you pretty close to another person, right?"

"Sometimes." Lily shrugged, relaxing once again as he gained some height. "I've noticed that human dating is when you meet together to talk, eat together, and go to places so you can get to know each other. According to the women, the first date can tell them immediately the potential of the partner." He nodded his head, impressed. "There is a whole strategy and formula at play that seems quite complex."

"Tricky bastards", Gajeel growled as he started to stomp his way out of the quarry. "What it is is a damn good way to spy on the guild and on the team. Figures they'd pick the tiniest shrimp in the guild as their target."

Lily shook his head in confusion then flew after him. "What are you talking about?"

He stabbed a finger in the air. "Shorty should know better than this! I thought she was smart and stuff."

Lily flew in front of Gajeel and hovered, making the idiot stop in his tracks. "He's not a mage, Gajeel. Or from another guild. He's the man who sells shoes in that fancy shop in the square. He grew up here in Magnolia."

Gajeel's jaw flexed. He knew who that was. Being on guard was a hard habit to break, and he'd often felt eyes on him and Levy as they walked through town on their way to a job or when she'd drag his ass with her to some store to help her carry god knows what. Levy always seemed to draw attention, but this guy always came out of his store to talk to her...and he always glared daggers at him.

"Fucker. I think he's been trying to get her alone for a while, Lil."

Lily rubbed his chin and nodded. "Probably, but you or Droy or Jet are with her so often…"

"Ha! Exactly." He stabbed the air again as he walked around his friend. "He's weak so he'll need to ambush her while she's alone."

Lily frowned. "Cana said that men usually wait until the third date before they try that."

"She's a powerful mage," Gajeel continued, ignoring Lily as he muttered to himself. "But if you surprise her or mess with her hands she might not be able to cast fast enough to protect herself. Bastards."

Lily landed on his head and retracted his wings. "I don't think you understand, Gajeel. This ordinary man likes her and just asked her out to dinner. I saw him do it. I smelled nerves and hopefulness," and lust, but he wasn't going to mention that. "But not any evil, violence, or deceit." He gave an audible sniff. "You, on the other hand smell like violence and jeal…"

Gajeel stopped in his tracks once again before he reached up and grabbed a hold of his cat to dangle him in front of his scowling face. "Then why the hell would you tell me any of this shit!?"

Lily shrugged. "Droy and Jet were quite upset. Lucy, Erza, and Juvia also reacted quite strongly as did several others in the guild hall." After she'd left, that is. "It seemed like this is something that friends care about. As her friend, I thought you might want to share in this emotional human event."

Gajeel just stared at his friend and partner. He felt emotions, all right. He felt fine being annoyed. After all, Lily had interrupted his training for this bullshit. He was even okay with the battle-ready rush he got at the thought of Levy being in danger.

He was not, however, okay with the feeling in his chest at the thought of Shorty being sweet-talked by some weak, powerless, no-name, shoe-pusher. She was so small and feminine with her fluffy hair and the way she smelled. He nearly growled at the thought of the bastard getting close enough to smell her unique blend of paper and ink and magic. Or, and this time he did growl, close enough to touch that skin that looked like cream and felt like…

Lily dropped to the ground as Gajeel slapped himself in the face.

Gajeel shook his head and straightened his shoulders. "Ah, could still be a front." And missed the paw-to-face action as well as the knowing grin of his friend. "I should check it out. Gotta watch out for your friends, right? Damn straight." Gajeel nodded to himself and cracked his knuckles before continuing on his way back to town.

"Hmm," PantherLily hummed in response. He lifted off once again in order to keep up with the dragon slayer, smirking as he replied, "Whatever you say, Gajeel."


	4. Chapter 4

"One more touch aaaaand there." With a self-satisfied smile Lucy stepped away and finally let Levy look in the mirror.

"Wow." Levy's mouth dropped open as she leaned in for a closer look. "Is that really me?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucy double-checked a pin. "You look like yourself, just a little more...glamorously Levy."

She didn't know about that. Her usual self would have just picked a fancy headband and fluffed her hair a little more instead of a single pinned flower and this soft riot of curls. Even just sitting there in her underwear and stockings, she didn't feel like herself. And the makeup… "Isn't this a little too much?" She gestured at her large eyes, now made larger by the artfully done liner, shadow, and lashes. She touched a ginger finger to her lips, normally naked, they now sported a luscious red that made her skin glow. "It's just dinner."

"It's not just dinner," came a voice from her closet. "It's a date. You are supposed to make an extra special effort." Juvia came out with an armful of clothes and shook her head. "Tch, Juvia can't believe you weren't even going to change clothes."

"Come on, it's what I'd wear for a night out with all of you." She didn't want to tell them that she really didn't want to give the guy any false hope, so she shrugged. "It just seems like a lot of work."

Lucy dropped her face into her hands. "I am so glad we're here, because that statement is just sad."

Rolling her eyes seemed rude, so she just sighed. "Lu-chan…"

A gasp from behind them had them swiveling to see Erza holding up a jumble of blue straps from the clothes Juvia had dumped on the bed. "Levy McGarden where did you get this...this… what is this?"

"It's a dress that you wear over...you know, you don't have to…," she sighed again as all of her friends started picking through her wardrobe.

"You should wear this." Juvia pulled out a sparkly, navy blue gown that trailed all the way to the floor. "It will tell him that you're taking him and his proposal seriously."

"He didn't propose Juvia!"

Juvia just shrugged and held the dress up to herself in the mirror.

"I like this." Erza held up a yellow, summery dress that was long in the back but knee-length in the front. "It's pretty, but you still have the maneuverability to kick if you need to."

Juvia clicked her tongue. "Erza-sama. Really."

"No, no." Lucy chimed in, "That's a good skill to have." She stood beside Juvia at the mirror and held up a matching mini skirt and crop top. "Especially on a first date. Can I try this on?"

Levy just sighed and went to the bed to sort through clothes with her friends. "The top will never fit because you actually have boobs, but the skirt might work." She looked longingly over at her familiar yellow dress. "I don't even know where we're going." And she didn't care. "What if I wear the wrong thing? That would be embarrassing. Maybe I should just cancel and…"

" _This_ would be the wrong thing." Erza interrupted, pointed to the blue-strappy dress that she'd tried to put on once her curiosity had gotten the better of her. It looked more like a tank top on her full figure and hadn't really made it past her chest.

Levy looked around, most of her friends were, in fact, in their underwear as they began to play with her clothes. She moved a pile of books and sat down on the bed with a sigh. "You guys…"

"Ooooh, I love the skirt on this one."

"You should wear this on your next job."

"This one's good if you go dancing."

"This is the one Gajeel liked, right?"

Levy looked down at her hands as the room suddenly went silent.

Juvia and Lucy winced in sympathy and glared in unison at an instantly contrite Erza. "I think it was Lily who commented on it actually," Lucy mumbled as she took the dress from Erza and stuffed it back in the closet. "Here, how about this? I've never seen you wear this before."

Levy took the red dress from Lucy as her friends circled her in silent comfort and support. She lay the one-sleeved, gauzy concoction against her front and smoothed a hand along the sheer overlay. "You don't have to tippy-toe around me about Gajeel, you know," she assured them in what she hoped was a normal tone. "There's nothing going on to talk about. We're just friends."

"Which is the problem, I believe," Juvia murmured as she sat down beside her.

"Well, you know, he doesn't really see people as girls or boys." She shrugged one shoulder and kept her eyes on the dress as Lucy sat on her other side. "That's kind of admirable, actually."

Lucy snorted, "Yeah. He just sees you as either 'useless' or 'not so useless'." She raised a hand as everyone looked at her. "Those were his actual words, I swear."

Erza sat down behind her and patted her head. "Juvia, you've known him the longest. Have you ever seen him with a girl?" She waited a beat, then shrugged. "Or a boy?"

Juvia conjured up a little water and flicked it in Erza's face. "Juvia has not. But," she threw an arm across her eyes as she threw herself dramatically back on the bed. "Juvia was not even _aware_ of a thing called love until Gray-sama came into her life."

With her arm around her shoulders, Lucy felt more than heard Levy sigh. Time to divert. "Come on. Up. You'll need to change to a strapless bra if you wear that dress."

"You know," Erza said absent-mindedly from the bed as she held one of Levy's heels to the bottom of her own boots. "Gajeel would probably be an awful date, let alone a boyfriend."

Lucy and Juvia both did a face-palm as Levy paused in the middle of pulling the dress on over her head, then they quietly threw whatever clothes were nearest at hand at their clueless, redheaded friend until she was buried under a brightly colored heap on the bed.

"I don't think… why do you say that?" Levy asked, still inside the dress.

I'm helping, Erza mouthed to the other two once she yanked a skirt off of her head.

No, you're not, they mouthed back, both of their arms crossed in an 'X' in an effort to shut her up..

"Because," Erza continued, unfazed. "He's either dead silent or loud enough to hear across the square. He's either complaining or talking about becoming stronger or bragging about his victories. How do you have a romantic dinner conversation with someone like that?"

"Not all dates have to be romantic," Levy defended, thinking of her upcoming evening. She really, really didn't want to have a 'romantic' conversation with Shinyusha tonight. "The first one's just to get to know each other, right? And I talk with Gajeel about a lot of things!"

"No, well, yes." Lucy sighed, stepping up behind her to zip her up. " _You_ talk to him about a lot of things; your jobs, your books, other guild members. _He_ just sits there and grunts." Which he doesn't do with anybody else, she added silently. If anyone else tried it they were quickly met with an icy 'why the fuck are you talking to me' glare that quickly ended most chitchat attempts. "Oh, Levy." She sighed, stepping back. "This one. This is the dress."

Levy turned in front of the mirror as her friends ooh'd and ah'd behind her, the gourd skirt twirling flirtatiously around her legs. The one sheer sleeve draped over her arm, ending at a subtle balloon past her elbow. The red fabric crossed her chest at an angle, disguising her complete lack of cleavage and made her what she would normally call her bare 'skinny' arm look graceful and delicately feminine.

They were right, damn it. She looked fabulous.

"I guess. And Gajeel _is_ a good listener." she continued as she stepped into a pair of heels, missing the three simultaneous eye-rolls of her friends. "But he does actually talk to me about military history and battle tactics. He didn't get a lot of human history when he was with Metallicana, so sometimes he wants me to read it out loud when he's bored or when we're on our way to a job. Although," she kicked the shoes off and reached for another pair in her closet. "He does have very… definite opinions about battle tactics."

"His personal training is obviously effective," Erza conceded grudgingly. "And he does has excellent muscle tone."

"Bah!" Juvia wrinkled her nose and then stuck it up in the air. "That dragon is an overgrown lout next to my Gray-sama."

Levy opened her mouth to argue that point, but was saved by Lucy's teasing, "And everyone knows _his_ wiry frame in intimate detail thanks to his little 'habit'. Ack!" She threw her hands up in time to stop the shoe aimed for her face. "I'm just saying! I am not interested in Gray! He's all yours!"

"Come to think of it,' Erza tapped her chin as she stared at the ceiling. "Natsu usually just wears that vest and the scarf. He's in excellent shape, too, though he's smaller than Gajeel. Very defined. Right, Lucy?" She ignored Lucy's sputtering non-reply and looked at over at Levy. "So, what about this Shinyusha? What kind of shape is he in?"

Levy blinked at her friends as they all looked at her expectantly. "I...I don't know," she admitted sheepishly, her mind still stuck back on Gajeel's muscle tone. "I've never noticed."

Okay, Lucy thought with a wince at Levy's unhappy tone. Time to change the conversation. Again. "Well. whatever shape he's in _I_ bet," she drawled deliberately, "that Shinyusha will be a _great_ conversationalist."

Juvia nodded at Lucy and poked Erza in the side. "Shinyusha-sama will probably tell Levy-chan that she's beautiful and take her someplace nice." She handed Levy a pair of 4" black stilettos with whose tops consisted of nothing but lace and straps. "Levy got these from his store, right?"

"Yeah." This time Levy's sigh was filled with pleasure. She did love the man's wares. "I haven't worn them yet. They're so delicate and pretty." She sat on the bed again to slip them on. "I'd never be able to run in these, though."

Lucy slapped a hand to her face when Erza and Juvia solemnly agreed. "Oh my god, we all need to get out of the guild more often! You're not supposed run in shoes like these! Or in that dress!" She dragged Levy over to the mirror and held her arms out from her sides. "You are not going to work or even going out with friends. You are going out on a date with a man who is interested in you and finds you fascinating and attractive!"

"You don't actually know that, Lu-."

"And this look," she continued on, turning her friend around in a circle as she pointed at the mirror, "says 'I am a fascinating, desirable woman with great taste in shoes and you should be grateful I'm giving you the time of day'!"

"Lu-chan," Levy chided gently as she tried to pull away. "that sounds kind of mean."

"I think what Lucy's trying to say is that it's just a date." Erza interjected as she held out two earrings for Levy to choose from. She also flicked Lucy's arm once Levy turned back towards the mirror, making her stumble back with a muffled yelp. "So you should just have fun and enjoy the attention. He asked you so he's obviously interested in at least getting to know you better, but remember, it's up to him to make _you_ interested in him."

Levy grinned as everyone in the room turned to stare at the suddenly wise Erza. She winked at her as she handed back the rejected pair. "You've been looking through the relationship books on my shelves again, haven't you Erza?" She bit back a laugh as her friend blushed and looked away. "Okay." Resigned and nervous, she turned towards her friends and held out her arms. "How do I look?"

Juvia sniffed and wiped an eye. "Levy-chan looks amazing."

Lucy gave her a thumbs up. "Shinyusha's going to swallow his tongue when he sees you."

"Your butt looks really great in that fabric. And," Erza nodded approvingly. "there's enough give in the skirt for an thigh sheath."

And that dragon's and idiot, they all added silently.

"Ahhh. You're all so great! Thanks for your help." Levy raised her arms and they all gathered close for a hug.

"Are you kidding! This is so exciting. Getting you ready is almost like going out myself! And oh my gosh," Lucy drew back with a sigh. "I really need to go on a date. "

Juvia straightened the flower in Levy's hair. "Levy-chan will tell us all about her night tonight, right?"

"There probably won't be much to tell." She hoped.

"Hold your skirt right - there." Erza stood up after making sure the throwing knife stayed in the top of Levy's stocking. "Maybe not. But that in itself will be something to tell. Or," she shrugged. "you might tell us you that met the love of your life tonight."

Guh. "Right. Yeah. Who knows," she tried to sound bright and interested instead of reluctant and pouty. She carefully sat at her vanity, conscious of her hair, clothes - everything - as her friends began to set her closet back to rights. And to try on her clothes. "I hope the food's good, anyway."

"And that's all a girl can ask."

Next - the date begins! As do Gajeel's and Lily's clandestine activities.

Review if you want to. I love those things.


End file.
